


性感带

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价





	性感带

性感带

*题目是一个不怎么高明的双关

*《单恋阵线联盟》不知道第几篇的后续，要接着《迦南面纱》读

金珉奎开始有些后悔了。

他没有想到事情会像现在这样发展，也没能想到自己哥哥现在的体力比他好得多，这一阵子为了准备拍摄疏于锻炼，每天连喝水都要控制。熟悉的酒店熟悉的房间，熟悉的两条腿用熟悉的姿势盘在他腰上，只是现在肌肉的线条比平时多了些锐气，索取的力度也更加硬朗。明明已经弄得两个人都射出了一次，权顺荣还不依不饶的要求再来。被开拓完全的穴口又让两只手指拉开，正在往外流出他的精液。不过这样的姿势没能成功诱惑到他，或是说他还在不应期内没法应对，只能看权顺荣撅着嘴巴，用很委屈的表情把自己的两根手指往里塞。

“……还不够吗？哥哥”，权顺荣已经懒得回应，只是专心于满足自己，两根手指很好的在里面进出，就着刚射进去的东西和润滑剂湿成黏糊糊的一片。“对呀，不够，怎么会够呢”，像是在赌气，但是赌气又说的那么可爱，再一根手指的加入让金珉奎看得眼睛红了一圈，“哥…不要这样、会受伤的”。

“为什么会受伤？刚才你、唔…那么用力、用力……嗯，难道说，你的那玩意儿还没三只手指粗吗？”，又在挑衅，很明显不过的挑衅，不知道今天自己到底哪里惹到这个哥哥了，今天他刚结束走秀就来了酒会，唯一冷落权顺荣的时候也就是跟几个同行的模特喝了一杯，就在桌子上被那样的眼神瞪了好一阵。

权顺荣到底想做什么，他永远也猜不到，只是今天正好是这样的主题这样的装束，想着展现点不同的魅力去诱惑下这个哥哥，所以直接没换衣服就来了会场：裸露的肌肉擦满古铜粉，胸膛上还贴了带暗纹的金色亮片，眼影是相称的浮夸配色，跟故意弄湿的头发一样亮晶晶。展示的重点是在大腿上半就分割开来的裤子，完成勾勒臀部线条的任务后就潇洒地截止成条超短裤，用上吊带扣系起下半的布料，渔网袜裹好露出的肌肤，穿太多层，里面的三角裤边缘磨得人痒痒的。

脚下踩的马丁靴太难驯服，不知道是因为鞋子跟太高还是因为站了太久，金珉奎已经很难保持站立的姿势，问候一圈儿之后坐到椅子上，故意放慢速度交叉一下双腿，勾引他对面的哥哥勾引得很坦然。

“不想做吗？”，又在仗着是没什么人听得懂韩语的场合，金珉奎端着红酒笑了笑，权顺荣今天挺好看，两星期没见好像瘦了，可是肩膀好像又比以前有料，隔着半桌子的客人，他执着地对上权顺荣的眼神：

“哥、哥”

/  
权顺荣脖子上挂的东西是他们那天的战利品，漂亮文胸中间的小珠子，只看这个就能明白今天见面的意图，但是在正餐之前总要搞些有趣的花样才能玩得尽兴，金珉奎很清楚权顺荣喜欢人多的场合，也喜欢在人多的场合做些什么，他把手臂放在椅子把手上，有意展示本来就是展示品的两片胸膛。

可是权顺荣不和他说话，是为什么呢，只是饶有兴致地打量着他的裤子，这条裤子倒是真的很难穿也很难穿好看，得耗费上几十组深蹲的汗水，才能让臀部撑起布料的弧度恰到好处。

金珉奎第一次捆上这么高的渔网袜，这时候已经被磨得有些急躁，权顺荣看他皱了眉毛，终于大发善心地在弟弟对面落座，这张不大的桌子上渐渐坐满，也有设计师专门坐过来探讨下今晚那场秀的主题。

他专心说话的时候，有股力道不期而至地落在现在正敏感的地方，皮鞋的边缘就正带住网袜的边缘，上下扯着做个有点折磨的调情，没能控制住表情，但是起码得控制住叫声，金珉奎咬住下唇笑得窘迫，庆幸自己没有让奇怪的喘息跑出喉咙。

权顺荣看着他弟弟的样子终于满意地勾起唇角，怎么说那天也是莫名其妙穿上件内衣，弄到最后还被那小子射了满脸，不在这时候扳回一局怎么行，他上身紧贴到桌子上，控制好不会让旁人发觉的力度，面带微笑地欣赏金珉奎僵硬的表情、动作和越发磕巴的回话。

太好玩了，权顺荣一边加重脚尖的压力一边想，他已经感受到那人胯间物事被自己撩拨到慢慢变硬，金珉奎的手放下去了哪里他看不见，估计是有点忍不住了去抓桌布。难缠的设计师终于走人，弟弟才敢转过来跟他对视，垂下眉毛示弱也没用，权顺荣笑得眼睛眯眯，也学着他刚才的样子做夸张的口型：

“你、硬、了、哦”

/  
几轮沉默周旋之后，踩着他性器的东西终于放下，金珉奎松了一口气，本想着开口叫权顺荣，整个身子却被坠着使劲拽了一下。

才没有放过他，只是怕现在玩太过一会儿没得玩，那只小脚顺着大腿滑下去，吊带扣垂下来的带子环了窄窄一圈儿，权顺荣就结结实实卡进去，还撑起腰让双腿都参与，上下左右胡乱晃着挑战金珉奎的自控力。

这两条带子几乎坠连他整条裤子，乱动的时候当然也带动里面的网袜跟着摩擦皮肤，所有混乱都聚集起来在他的腹股沟攻城掠地，复杂着装连带的复杂摩擦打开所有感官，或轻或重掌握不来规律，调皮的小猫用尾巴轻轻搔痒，忽而又猛地亮出爪子发狠。虽然没被直接触碰，可是敏感带的周边都被吊带的上下研磨插满晃悠悠的小红旗，金珉奎非常不想承认自己的下身已经被搞得完全抬头，小腹周围的热混合着压力的窒，堆积上那人游刃有余的态势，金珉奎觉得自己已经被完全拿捏，连胸口擦的金粉都跟着发出哀鸣。

身边的人走了几位，他才发觉自己流了满头的汗，权顺荣还用那个高难度的姿势端坐，泰然自若，好整以暇。到这时候金珉奎也不管会不会有人看到，放低身子去餐桌下摸那人太不安分的小腿，刚握住的瞬间差点被哥哥求饶的表情攻陷，迟疑了几秒要做什么来报复，权顺荣却非常不合时宜地拿起手机来。

被他把在掌心的小脚艰难地点了点已经憋着火气的下体，金珉奎对这种问候方式很是不满，但还是乖乖看向对面，想知道哥哥到底要搞什么名堂。

/  
是他熟悉的app，一起去看演唱会的时候他帮权顺荣下载好，手把手教了半天怎么用才上手，简单的led滚动条模仿应援灯牌，这时候被用来给他自己致命一击。

屏幕很宽，两行四个字塞满，还是宾客满座，还是觥筹交错，浓烈的香水味混着白兰地呛人口鼻，他哥哥刘海儿有点塌，遮住半块眼睛，权顺荣这下口型都懒得做，只是举起手机笑着看他，方式简单直白，内容也简单直白，反正语言不通，也不管身边有没有人走过：

第一行是“老公”。

第二行是，

“干我”。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
